


Buenas noches y dulces sueños

by lucilatorres



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M, Post Season 3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucilatorres/pseuds/lucilatorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el Evil Plot Raven septiembre 21 de fandom_insano e inspirado en el prompt #1: "Nosotros somos la historia que un ser / humano en una vida ordinaria / narra a sus hijos antes de dormir, / somos el beso de las buenas noches, / somos sus dulces sueños. // Sin mí los héroes dejarían de existir, / sin mí solo serías aquel hombre / con su vida ordinaria, / así que si me permites, / buenas noches y dulces sueños".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenas noches y dulces sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Situado varios años después del final de la tercera temporada. Angst. Nadie tuvo noticias de Derek desde que este se fue de BH.

Allison besa en la frente a sus hijos, apaga la luz de la habitación luego de asegurarse de que estuvieran dormidos y evita la mirada acusadora en los ojos de Scott que la esperan en la puerta y la siguen luego a sus espaldas. Camina en silencio hasta la cocina, donde pone a calentar agua para prepararse un té. (No le pregunta a su exmarido si quiere acompañarla, pues sabe por los años de haber convivido que no acostumbra a beber infusiones a esas horas de la noche).

Ya sabe lo que Scott va a decir. También sabe qué va a responderle ella. Hasta puede anticipar el sabor amargo de las palabras que va a pronunciar; el dolor de escuchar el nombre de Derek, que aunque hace mucho que no está, aún duele recordarlo; el sabor de las lágrimas que no va a poder evitar una vez que esté sola en la cama.

—No me gusta que les cuentes las cosas que vivimos como si fueran lo mismo que Caperucita Roja. Ya lo habíamos hablado.

—¿También hay lobos feroces, no? Sí, lo hablamos. Sí. Pero son las historias que les gusta escuchar antes de ir a dormir.

—No quiero que se involucren en nada que tenga que ver con lobos ni cazadores, Allison. No son fantasías, es la historia de Derek, es la historia de las personas que éramos…

—Éramos. Ese es el problema, Scott, que ya no somos esas personas.

Ninguno de los dos pronuncia otra palabra. Los dos están a punto de llorar. Sienten la oscuridad allí, alrededor de su corazón y que late al mismo ritmo que este, como desde hace ya muchos años.

 

El sonido del agua hirviendo les llama la atención. Scott carraspea, se pone el abrigo que hasta ahora descansaba en una silla y se acerca a la puerta de entrada –para él, de salida–. Mira hacia atrás, hacia Allison, quien muy despacio está vertiendo el agua en una taza. Se la ve cansada. Él también se siente cansado.

Una vez en la calle, respira profundo. Intenta, como cada noche, tratar de sentir algún rastro de Derek. Respira profundo, agudiza los sentidos, cierra los ojos. Nada. Solo el olor del asfalto mojado por la leve llovizna, la tierra húmeda, el césped, y… el dolor de Allison. Hace de tripas corazón y camina en dirección a su casa, mientras deja que las lágrimas se fuguen de sus ojos. Como cada noche desde hace tantísimas noches, no siente nada que indique que Derek está en alguna parte. Nada.


End file.
